


Clarity

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Clarity

** #16. Clarity **  
** Prompt: ** Endings  
 ** Characters: ** Emma, Rumple, Past Emma/Neal, Present Emma/Hook  
 ** Word Count: ** 409  
 ** Rating: ** PG 

** Clarity **  
Emma normally wouldn’t go into the cemetery but today she needed to talk to someone. It was a place where everything happy ended. There were no more happy endings here.                    

She placed a single red rose at the base of Neal’s headstone and stood looking down at it. 

“We didn’t get ‘Tallahassee’ but we got Henry. He is so big now. He reminds me so much of the guy I met all those years ago. He remembers you now and he wants to be a hero just like you. I never told him what you and I did before. What was the point really?”

Emma brushed some dirt off the top of the headstone. “The thing is I’m worried. Every time I think I about to get my happy ending something happens. You left me. August turned into a great big wooden puppet then got turned into a little boy. Walsh was a trick from Zelena. Then you and I reconnected for a minute and you died.” 

Emma looked around and sighed. “Now there is Killian and I don’t know what is going to happen now that he and I are together. I wish you could tell me what to do.” 

Emma shook her head. “This was a bad idea. I should have thought this through. I didn’t know what I expected.” 

“You expected clarity.” 

Emma turned around to face Rumple. “I was just…”

“I know. I come here and looking for clarity as well. It never comes to me either.” Rumple put a bouquet of wild flowers next to the rose. “He loved you more than he expected to. When he was in my head, he thought of you and his son often. He wanted you to be happy, Miss Swan. Are you happy?”

“I think I could be.” Emma said. 

“What is stopping you?” Rumple tilted his head and looked at her.

“I’m afraid to trust it.” Emma admitted. 

“A ‘Charming’ being afraid? I didn’t think that was possible.” Rumple chuckled. “Trust in your heart. My son trusted in it and he was very happy with you.” 

“Thank you.” Emma smiled and started to walk away.

“Miss Swan?” Rumple called out to stop her.

Emma turned and looked back at Rumple. 

“Hook had better be good to my grandson or he will have to deal with me.” Rumple warned. 

“You, me, Regina and my father.” Emma said. “Even my mother would let him have it.”

Rumple nodded.       


End file.
